


My Love is Your Drug

by BurnedRecords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drugs, In the universe where season 3 never happened and everyone is friends, Kidnapping, M/M, protective!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedRecords/pseuds/BurnedRecords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles prides himself in a lot of things, but he’s pretty sure he can’t text anyone while being mauled to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Your Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I did a Stisaac prompt given to me by the Stisaac Library on Tumblr which was:
> 
> Isaac gets captured by hunters, who drug him up and toss him into a room with a very human and defenseless Stiles, intending for Isaac to kill Stiles so they can justify their war on the Beacon Hills pack. Instead of attacking, Isaac is insanely protective of Stiles and can't stop cuddling and holding him. He even tries to attack the pack when they finally come to the rescue.

Stiles is kinda bored.

Such a feeling wasn’t very appropriate for his situation, seeing as how he was being held captive by hunters and no one in the pack would know until tomorrow morning. In fact, he should be at his maximum capacity of frightened and worried for his wellbeing.

But he really can’t, because these hunters are just so fucking _stupid_. Stiles lets out an amused huff that doesn’t go unnoticed by ‘Grumpy’, the head hunter.

“What’s so funny, you little shit?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just… I never thought I’d get kidnapped in the middle of my grocery run. Do you think the ice cream’s melted yet?” He gets kicked in the ribs again, but it’s worth it to see the frustrated anger pass through the burly man’s eyes. The older man leaves with a grunt, glaring down at him until he has to turn away to see where he’s going, and Stiles has to contain his urge to laugh once more.

Even with the handcuffs forcing his hands together, still in front of him, Stiles might add, he still had complete access to the cell phone in his pocket. Now he just had to wait until the group of five hunters were all distracted enough so he could shoot out a quick text to Scott and Derek.

Every one of his plans, unfortunately, has a snag.

“We got one, Boss!” one of the twins called out. The brother and sister duo had left earlier, just as Stiles himself had been brought in, but Stiles had no idea what they had been doing. Well, he was about to find out.

“That boy was a lot of trouble, but once he got a sniff of his human buddy he became a bit easier to deal with.” Oh, they had one of the pack? This could make his plan easier or harder, depending on how the rest of the night would play out.

One of the bigger lackeys went out to help the twins drag the werewolf in. And in came Isaac Lahey, practically drowning in chains laced with wolfsbane and looking every bit as unimpressed with his predicament as Stiles currently felt.

Stiles could use this to his advantage. All he had to do was whisper the plan to Isaac, maybe have him distract the hunters a little, and then they would be home free.

At least, that was the plan until the fantastic hunter number five came out with an injection, intent on filling Isaac with some unknown substance that would probably kill him.

“Hey!” Stiles said as he struggled to get up from his position on the floor. ‘Grumpy’ came back over to him and landed a punch on his face, knocking Stiles back to the ground and making Isaac growl ferociously.

“Don’t worry,” he sneered. “It won’t kill your little monster, but it _will_ make him kill _you_. And once you’re dead, then we can hunt down the rest of your feral pack and kill them, all while justifying The Code.” Well shit. Stiles prides himself in a lot of things, but he’s pretty sure he can’t text anyone while being mauled to death.

‘Grumpy’ picks him up by his shirt and drags him over to a steel cage, throwing him in and standing guard in its doorway so Stiles wouldn’t get out. Stiles figures he won’t actually shut the door until a savage Isaac is in there with him.

Maybe Stiles should just take a chance and pull out his phone anyways. A quick glance to the twins smirking in his direction aborts that plan as well. Could no plan go right?

A pained growl from Isaac distracts Stiles from trying to form another plan that probably wouldn’t work to focus on the fact that Stiles has around a minute or so to live. Isaac, now drugged up with some mysterious substance was being hauled in his direction.

Stiles was starting to feel fearful for the first time that night.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Isaac had been shoved inside the cage just as Stiles had been earlier, and the cage door was locked and sealed. Outside, the hunters looked on, some with excitement and others with disinterest. Fucking bastards, the lot of them. Inside, though, Stiles could see Isaac trying to curl in on himself, trying to fight the drug with all that he had. Trying to delay Stiles’ death sentence as long as possible.

All of the humans waited, holding their breaths for the final moment when Isaac’s control would snap.

Isaac’s control did not, in fact, snap.

It vaporized into thin air.

One second Isaac’s lengthening claws were digging into the metal of the cage, and the next, he was lunging full force towards Stiles.

As Stiles closed his eyes, he hoped Isaac was kind enough in his feral state to kill him quickly.

He felt strong arms envelope his torso, squeezing him tight, and maybe Isaac was going to break him in half. Instead, there was a steady pressure from Isaac’s hold. It was almost like-

Like Isaac was _hugging_ him.

Stiles cracked open one of his eyes, only to be met with golden orbs staring back. Those dangerous eyes blinked at him once, then twice, before they disappeared altogether with the rest of Isaac’s head to be buried into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles let out a relieved sigh as the hunters started hitting the bars of the cage, willing Isaac tear him limb from limb.

“C’mon you stupid creature, kill him!” ‘Grumpy’ yelled while kicking at the bars, but Isaac only returned a sharp glare and full body tackled Stiles to the ground in order to cover more of Stiles. That… was exactly what Stiles needed.

Just as he sent the SOS text out, using Isaac as his barrier, Isaac started sniffing his neck in a way that did not bode well. The hunters noticed it too, and quieted down for the performance. Isaac pulled away suddenly, his eyes more animalistic than earlier and his sharp fangs glistening.

Stiles knew that he would one day get his throat ripped out, except he thought it would be a random supernatural creature, not one of his friends. Stiles, once more, braced himself for impact.

Isaac swooped down gently, tilted Stiles’ head to the side, and bit on his collarbone.

“Wha-,” Stiles started to ask, but Isaac’s grip on him became tighter and a displeased rumble came from his throat. Stiles decided not to question Isaac while his life was in Isaac’s hands.

As soon as Stiles fell silent, Isaac bit him on the same place again, and then lapped at the bite before once again burying his head in Stiles neck.

Did Isaac just give him a hickey?

“You dumb animal! You’re supposed to kill him, not have sex with him!” screamed the hunter woman who had given Isaac the drug in the first place. Ha, showed her.

But Stiles was not about to have sex with Isaac.

At least, not in front of a bunch of hunters in a cage. Any other time would be nice though.

“Let’s just kill them both and say that the werewolf killed the kid of and we killed the werewolf off for that, it’s not like the other hunter in this town would care,” suggests the muscle lackey.

‘Grumpy’ takes a moment to consider his lackey’s proposition before shrugging and saying, “Sure, it’s not like anything will get done otherwise.”

The warehouse door slams open at that, and the group of hunters start to scramble for their weapons until they are all tackled by werewolves. Derek has ‘Grumpy’ in what looks to be a painful wrestling position, while Erica and Boyd knocked the twins out for the count. Scott has the drug-maker while Jackson beat the shit out of the guy who suggested having both him and Isaac killed. Allison walks in with her father, both of them carrying handcuffs.

“What the hell are you doing?” ‘Grumpy’ yells, squirming in Derek’s hold. “You’re working with these monsters? Saving them? Helping them?!”

“You are the only monsters here,” Allison bites out. “You were going to have one of their own kill another one of their pack just so you could try to justify your own means.”

“What do you understand, you bitch?! You’re a traitor to your own kind!”

“And you using Stiles as a sacrifice is perfectly moral?” Allison asks calmly, not rising to the bait.

“He would have died for a noble cause, not that he deserves an honorable death when he’s been pretending he’s a part of these demons’ pack. You all disgust me!”

“It’s not like we were looking for your approval anyways,” Chris buts in as he finally cuffs the man and escorts him outside to join the rest of his indisposed group.

Stiles waits to be let up by Isaac. Isaac does not get off of him. Instead, his hickey gets another lick.

“Okay Isaac, we’re free to go,” Stiles tells him, nudging at Isaac’s sides. Isaac only holds on tighter. If only Stiles wasn’t handcuffed right now.

Derek breaks off the lock on the cage door and opens it wide, expecting Isaac to run out, or at least get off of Stiles. He does not. So Derek climbs in himself.

Only, Isaac doesn’t react well.

Isaac rips his head out from Stiles’ neck and snarls deeply at Derek’s presence, making Derek stop in his tracks. So Derek brings out his Alpha eyes, a growl building in his throat to match Isaac’s. Stiles lies there and tries to ignore the horrible position he’s in. If the two werewolves start to fight, Stiles will end up dying anyways.

Something Stiles had been trying to avoid all night.

“Isaac,” Stiles sighs, pushing against him. “Let me up, let’s go home.” Isaac was distracted enough that Stiles was able to worm his way out, and finally be able to stand. Isaac just wraps himself around Stiles as much as possible while standing.

Stiles then takes a step forward, Isaac following him because of his incessant need to hang on.

“I’ll get us out of here,” Stiles tells Derek as he pulls himself and Isaac forward a little ways. “Eventually.”

Derek gets the message and walks out of the cage, but keeps a close eye on Isaac in case the true purpose of the drug suddenly kicks in and Isaac tries to rip Stiles’ apart.

The rest of the night consisted of an awkward car ride home, in which Stiles had to ride in Isaac’s lap the whole way because the werewolf didn’t want him around anyone else, and then having to sleep in Isaac’s bed with Isaac curled around him, so that Isaac would be around familiar scents until the drug wore off.

* * *

 

Waking up in Isaac’s arms was a whole different level of awkward because Isaac was both awake and sober.

And guilty, if his puppy face was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac says as soon as Stiles blinks at him.

“It’s fine. You were on drugs. And you didn’t kill me, so I think everything turned out just fine,” Stiles consoled, running a hand through his own hair before ruffling Isaac’s.

“But, it’s just- I was,” and Isaac kept attempting to say something, but cut himself off every time he looked near Stiles neck. Stiles reached a hand up as Isaac winced and- oh right, hickey.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, removing his hand. “It’ll go away soon enough-,” and Isaac whimpers.

Stiles blinks as Isaac’s face turns an interesting shade of red.

Ooooohhhhh.

“It’s not what you think! I was just, the wolf thinks, ya know-,”

“You like me?” Stiles inquires innocently. “I thought you just did this because the drugs made you like me, or something.”  
  
“No, you’re great!” Isaac says suddenly, sitting up on the bed and watching as Stiles makes his way up too. “You’re really smart and funny, and beautiful- God, do you understand what that hickey is doing to me right now?”

“Why don’t you show me?” Stiles asks, leaning in towards Isaac’s space.

“You’re serious?” Isaac asks with wide eyes.

“Yeah. You’re also smart and funny, we have some common interests like Marvel and werewolves, and you aren’t too bad looking yourself.” Stiles shoots backs, a sincere grin on his face. Isaac takes a moment to assess his words, searching for anything that would suggest Stiles was going to take his words back, before pushing Stiles back onto the bed and hovering over him.

“Maybe I will show you.”


End file.
